Master Grimm Hunter
by The Knight of Fish
Summary: After transferring back to Beacon Academy Jaune must find a way to forgive his old friends for what they did to him in the past. (This is all I am giving away due to me wanting to add mystery to my story.) Also has OC's in it soo you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Knight of Fish here, it has been awhile since I have posted anything that closely resembles a story on here. Soo sorry about that kinda, writer block on my other fan fic and the list of games I had come out on me hurt my writing. Also I spent a long time catching up on a lot of animes I was watching. Also work has been going through a ton of changes on me all these things combined knocked my will and time to write out. Now I am back and better then ever. Maybe anyhow...well this being said don't expect fast updates on this story. I will post it when it is done. So with that being said here is my new story set in once again the realm of RWBY. Why you ask? Because it is RWBY and why the heck not.**

* * *

The Bullhead flew through the snowstorm towards Beacon Academy, both the pilots sighed in unison as they tried their best to pick out the landing site through all the snow. This was made even harder by the fact, that it was around midnight and both of the pilots were exhausted. "So Dave, what is so important about this passenger that they had to be delivered tonight?" the co-pilot asked the captain.

"Damned if I know Raphi. All I've heard was that we were supposed to get him here tonight through rain or snow," Dave said.

Both of the pilots took their eyes off of the cockpit for one second to look behind them at their scruffy and blonde haired passenger. Who seemed to be asleep.

"Hell he doesn't look very important to me for us to have to deal with this huge snowstorm and not get paid extra," Raphi grumbled as he turned his attention back to the cockpit and continued to try and make out Beacon Academy's landsite.

"Quit your bitchin, and lets just get this job done so we can go back to Vale proper and see our families for a bit," Dave scolded his co-pilot.

"Yeah? Well, the higher ups can go to hell if they tell me to fly a mission like this and not give me a little extra pay for it," Raphi complained again as he completely ignored Dave.

"Why is it every time I fly with you, as my co-pilot, you find something to complain about?" Dave asked Raphi in a annoyed voice.

"Because every time I fly with you it is on a extremely hard and annoying mission," Raphi answered in a irritated voice.

"So what you're insinuating is that I am bad luck or something!?" Dave questioning his voice getting hard.

"Well I was not gonna say it that way, but I am!" Raphi answered back in a angry voice.

Meanwhile, in the back of the Bullhead the blonde man woke up from all the yelling that was happening in the cockpit. At first he woke up disorientated and confused as to all hell as to what was going on. Where was he and how did he get there? Then it all came back to him as his brain woke up. He was on a transport ship on his way back to Beacon Academy after being away for two years doing special training.

Though why was he awake now? It still felt like they were flying. He had willed himself to sleep to fight off his nausea that always hit him whenever he flew or was on a ship in the middle of water. Ah, wait they were still flying, with that his stomach also woke up and a wave of nausea hit him hard, but he shook it off. Which he could do for awhile now due to his training he completed over the last two years to become a better Hunter.

"Why the hell don't you just transfer to another transport ship then you annoying bastard!" one of the pilots yelled at the other.

'Maybe I should get up and go check to see if there are any problems' the blonde man thought to himself and he got to his feet and gulped down another wave of nausea that hit him. He then slowly made his way to the front of the transport ship and stopped as soon as his head ducked into the cockpit. He looked out the big window of the transport ship to see it was pitch black outside. He felt bad for the pilots knowing that trying to see through this pitch blackness could not be very easy for them.

"Welcome to the cockpit sir is there anything we can do for you?" the main pilot asked him as he looked away from the cockpit towards where the blonde man was coming up behind him.

"Uh, no, I was just wondering if there was a problem up here due to all the yelling and such," the blonde man replied.

"Sorry about that Arc sir, it was just my co-pilot Raphi, being stupid is all," Dave replied to him.

"As long as everything is okay then it is fine, I was just worried that something broke on the ship or a creature of Grimm was attacking us or something," he replied to Dave.

"Yeah, well, even if those things did happen and we somehow completed the flight I still doubt we would get any extra pay," Raphi grumbled.

"Oh, would you shut up about it already? We know how unfair the world can be sometimes, so lets just get this flight done so you can go complain to the higher ups about getting paid more all you want," Dave said to Raphi who only grunted in response.

"Seems like you two are stressed out. for which I am sorry if I could I would tell you to land this ship somewhere else for the night but I cannot even go against the words of my superiors," the blonde guy said to the two pilots. He meant it, knowing that it had to be stressful flying through this weather for one passenger who did not seem all that important at all. Well not, that he didn't consider himself special. Though if he was in either one of their shoes he doubt he would see himself as special at all.

"You are fine Mr. Arc don't worry about our arguing with each other none. We are always like this when we are near the end of a flight. It helps us both stay awake on the end of flights like this," Dave told him.

"Do you know if we are almost there?" he asked Dave.

"We should be there now, but we have been circling for the past few minutes looking for the landing platform," Raphi spat out after holding his silence.

"I can try and help out and spot it for you two…" Mr. Arc told them and with that, he looked out of the window into the blackness and began to search for the landing platform. Where oh where could you be landing platform? If only it was not so dark out and with the snow no wonder they are having problems. Though I know I can do it if I put my mind to it he thought to himself..

"How the hell could you possibly find something that two people have been looking…" Raphi began to protest Arc's help but was stopped midway through.

"There is the landing pad right there. To our left and down a 45 degree angle," Arc cut Raphi off with that.

Dave scanned the area that Arc has pointed out and saw it for himself. "Well I'll be damned. It's there. What were you about to say about how he would not be able to find it, eh, Raphi?"

"Go to hell," was all Raphi said before he went quiet with a scowl on his face.

"Well, Mr. Arc, I would get your things ready. We will be landing in five minutes, tops," Dave said to him.

"Thank you, both for your effort in getting me here, you both deserve a vacation after this," Arc said to both the pilot as thanks and went back to gather his things up.

He fastened his sword to his belt, and hooked his compact shield to his other arm. The heavy cloak came next to ward off the cold that he was about to endure when he got off the Bullhead. The last he did was slung his travelling sack over his shoulder and he was ready to depart.

As the Bullhead hit the landing pad, a wave of nausea hit him. Once again he gulped it back down and was left with a season of nothingness. The problem as it stood was he did not know how he was supposed to be feeling. Not after he had left two year ago from Beacon Academy. No, right now he should be feeling a sense of dread as to what might happen.

Then again maybe he should feel relieved considering, he only had a few months here before he technically graduated from this academy, and became an official Hunter for the Kingdom of Vale. If all went according to plan he would not have to see any of his old so called friends who all had betrayed him in his or her own way when he attended this academy. His thought process shattered as a wave of frigid air hit him hard in the face. This wave of icy air had suddenly came to be because the hatch on the Bullhead had opened up indicating that it was time for him to get off.

He waved at both the pilots signaling his thanks, to which only Dave waved back. While he could hear Raphi mutter something about how he still had twenty minutes of flying left, and how after this the higher ups could go suck it if they were going to make him fly missions like this again. Arc smiled at that as he jumped off the transport ship which then closed its doors and started on it's way to Vale proper. He hoped that both pilots made it back to their families safely, and that Raphi got the raise that he deserved so that he was not always so grumpy.

Arc then covered his eyes with his arm to shield his face from the torrent of snow that fell around him as he surveyed his surrounding. Facing him was a huge facility made up of different building. And behind him was a huge cliff that went down for miles upon miles. It seems that most of the building had their lights off which meant that most of the students and teachers were asleep which made his life easier. Now there is less of a chance of me meeting someone I do not want to tonight, he thought to himself and a sense of happiness washed over him at that thought.

Now all he had to do was locate the headmaster's office, which should be the one with lights on considering he should be up still. He started searching for a building that had it's lights on. At last after standing in the one spot for about two minutes he spotted it. A building with one bright light in a room on the upper floor. It was one of the buildings to his left, and about a three hundred feet walk for him.

He began the long trudge to the building through the intense snowfall. I hope they kept the door unlocked for me and have not forgotten I am coming tonight. If not, well, the they will find an Arcicle. I would also regret not being able to die a heroic death. He got to the doors of the building, and thought 'well here is the moment of truth'. He broke into a huge smile, and chuckled to himself, as the doors opened before him. He stepped inside and warm air latched onto his body like a warm hug.

"Stay where you are!" One of the two guards, who had probably thought they snuck up on him, warned from behind him. Man if they want to sneak up on someone they would have to be quieter than that, Arc thought as he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hello there, good sir. I am here for an appointment with Mr. Ozpin," he politely said to the guard who had tried to sneak up on him. He noted the stun gun pointed at him by the guard. He also noted the other guard had an electric baton. Well at least they are armed enough to take on a common thug he surmised in his head.

"At this time of night? No, I am not buying that at all...hands where I can see them," the guard who stood directly in front of him commanded again.

"I almost forgot! I have papers right here to confirm it," he replied while mentally slapping himself for almost getting himself into a dumb situation. He then pulled a sheet of paper from the flaps of his cloak and handed it over to the guard.

The guard took the papers and looked them over and then gave them back with a slight bow to his posture. "I am sorry, Mr. Arc, for taking up your time, the headmaster's office is up those stairs over there and down the hallway a bit to the right."

"Thank you," he replied to the guard with a bow. He did not hold it against them. In all actuality he was glad the guard had been so on edge it meant that nearly nothing would catch them off guard.

He followed, the guard instructed on how to get there. A few minutes of walking and he stood in front of a oak door with light coming out from underneath the crack between it and the floor. You can do this, all you have to do is knock and report that you are back. For some reason the nervousness that had escaped him as he landed, it was finally coming to him. Maybe it was the fact that after he finished talking to Ozpin he would be once again enrolled in this academy again. For the next five months of his life before graduation hit. Or maybe it was because he was about to speak in person to someone who was there two years ago when everything had gone down here at this academy.

No there is no room to be nervous anymore if I continue to be nervous then all my personal growth and training these past few years will have been for nothing. With that determination in his thoughts, he knocked on the door to Ozpin's office.

"Come in," said a cool and calm voice he had not heard in two years. He had lost touch with everyone at Beacon Academy when Ozpin had transferred him two years ago to the special training school. The only form of contact he had with Ozpin and anyone at Beacon Academy was a week ago in the form of a letter with a date, location, and time on it for him to catch the transport ship back.

Jaune sighed and stood there in front of the door for a few more seconds trying to clear his head of any of the nervousness. Like he had told himself as he left the Bullhead there was no need to be nervous. He opened the door and stepped into Ozpin's office which looked exactly as his he remembered it. Well mostly anyways there seemed to be a few more clocks posted around the room. Ozpin looked up from the papers which he put down on his desk and he then grabbed the mug. he always had on him, and took a sip of whatever was in it.

"Welcome back Jaune, it has been awhile," Ozpin greeted him and Jaune could see a smile play across his face for a second before it disappeared only to be replaced by a neutral expression.

"Yes, it has been awhile Mr. Ozpin sir," he replied.

"You can take a seat and make yourself comfortable," Ozpin said to Jaune as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you sir," Jaune said as he took a seat in front of Ozpin's desk.

"So Jaune…" Ozpin began as he put the mug back onto the table and Jaune tried to peer into the mug and saw that Ozpin had finished whatever was in the mug with the last sip.

"Yes sir?" Jaune asked as a sense of disappointment filled him; knowing that he may have lost his one and only chance to see what exactly Ozpin usually drank from the mug.

"I wanted to know if you have any doubts at all about being back here at Beacon Academy," Ozpin said

Jaune had known that subject may come up in this conversation so it did not knock him off balance as much as he thought it might. "I do have my doubts about being back at Beacon Academy sir. I mean why would I not? Considering the circumstances that lead to my departure from this academy two years ago, how could I not have doubts?"

"Then why did you come back?" Ozpin asked.

"Because the academy you sent me to right after the incident taught me to not give into doubt or personal emotion anymore, " he told Ozpin.

"Yes, the secret Greenlight Academy. It is because of the training that you received at that academy that I summoned you back here Jaune," Ozpin stated.

"I will use all my training to help you with whatever you need sir," Jaune replied and he meant it.

"I wish you could have finished your training. I did not have to pull you away from Greenlight Academy right before you were going to graduate," Ozpin apologized.

"It is fine sir, you don't have to apologize at all considering I came back on my own free will," Jaune replied. It was true considering he could have just ignored Ozpin's letter requesting him to come back to Beacon Academy. It was because he had made a vow to himself that if Vale was ever in trouble he would come back to protect it. Considering Ozpin was more or less the protector of the kingdom he knew that when he messaged Jaune to come back it had to mean Vale was in a dire situation.

"I will say this, I would have left you there. Had the situation here not been so dire," Ozpin said.

"How dire?" Jaune asked.

"The Hunters I have at my command are being run ragged with how many requests we get here for help and support. This is because the Grimm attacks on the outer colonies have become more frequent, and the White Fang has become more active and ruthless in the years you were gone," Ozpin told Jaune with a grimace on his face.

So things were worse than I thought. I am now glad that I decided to come back more than ever Jaune thought to himself. Though there was now one question nagging at me, why didn't Ozpin just use the higher level students in Beacon Academy for some of the missions? "Then I am at your full disposal."

"I am glad. With your training, you will be a huge asset in restoring peace and security to Vale," Ozpin said with a light smile playing across his face again.

"I hope I can help though I do have one question why don't you send out some of the student teams to deal with some of the requests you have?"

"I do have most of the higher level teams on requests, but the requests I need your help with are far more dangerous in nature than the ones I sent them on," Ozpin said honestly.

"Do you think that even with my training at Greenlight Academy I can do any of those requests alone though?" Jaune asked doubts of how best he would be alone working on those requests considering how dangerous some of them could be.

"Considering Greenlight Academy is a school used for teaching Hunters how survive on their own, without a team against any odds. I have an extremely high expectancy, you will be able to complete any of the missions I give you to do," Ozpin replied.

"I will try my best to live up to your expectations, sir," Jaune replied still with doubts about how long he was now going to survive alone here at Beacon, now that he was going to have to take on challenging missions due to his training. Though if Ozpin said he could do it then he why was he doubting? Usually Ozpin was right about everything.

"That is all I can ask for Jaune," Ozpin said.

"Well sir, will I be taking classes or will my last few months here be filled up with missions to do?" Jaune asked hoping that the latter would be what happens. I mean if I only had to requests then I would never really have to worry about running into any of them in a class or anything.

"You will have classes to attend between the missions I give you, considering you are still a student and have yet to graduate. So with that being said, I have already put you back into the system and your first class back here at Beacon will be tomorrow morning. That being said I will pick out a request for you to do in about a day or two. I welcome you back to Beacon, Jaune Arc," Ozpin said getting up out of his chair and extending a handshake towards Jaune.

Well this conversation went a lot better than expected, it was less awkward then I had built it up to be. In my mind he did not say any of this outloud. Instead I smiled and shook Ozpin's hand. "It is a honor to be back to help you out sir."

"May I suggest you go get some sleep so you're not exhausted for tomorrow morning's class?" Ozpin suggested to Jaune.

"I think that is probably a great idea sir. Good night sir," Jaune said with a bow and then began to walk towards the exit of Ozpin's office. As he was about to leave Ozpin's office Ozpin said something that made Jaune crack a smile.

"Also stop calling me sir there is no need to be so formal with me. Ozpin works just fine. I also almost forgot to tell you, your dorm room is two hour and eight."

Well I should probably really try and go get some sleep now. It seems I am gonna need it with how busy I will be, Jaune thought to himself as he shut door to Ozpin's office. He then pulled out his scroll and opened up a map of Beacon so he could locate where his dorm was.. So if this map is correct my dorm room is in the building to the right of the building I am currently in and on the second floor. Ah hell, that also means I have to brave the freezing cold again damn it.

Apprehensively, he went back out in the freezing cold and was assaulted anew with snow. Man, I hope it lets up by tomorrow morning so I don't have to walk in this anymore. He walked the fifty feet it took to get to the building that housed his dorm. He opened the door and, was once again, glad that it did not get locked after everyone went to sleep. As he shook the accumulated snow off he heard the guards, for this building, coming towards him. I won't almost be in the stupid situation of having to fight the guards again. With that thought, he pulled out his scroll and showed before they got super close to him. As they appeared in his vision, he handed the guard, who was closest to him, the scroll. The page indicating he was a Beacon student was shown on the screen and the guard handed him back the scroll.

Well at least this time things went more smoothly, but then the guard behind Jaune had returned the scroll spoke, and he sighed internally knowing he might have spoken to soon.

"Hey George isn't it awfully late for a student to be out right now."

"He does have a Beacon student ID on his scroll though Jim," George replied.

Great, even with a ID they still suspect me of being a person who is up to no good. Not that I can blame them considering how late it is. Though I have to say something to both of them so I can dissuade this situation from going out of control.

"I am sorry, being out this late good sirs but Headmaster Ozpin requested my presence really late, and so I went and we had a meeting. I was also just going back to my room now just as soon as I find it that is…" Jaune said.

"How do you not know where your own dorm room is?" Jim asked.

"Well, you see, I just got transferred into the room I am trying to find right now, just a few minutes ago, so that is why I do not know," Jaune replied sheepishly.

"That seems pretty suspicious to me...doesn't it seem suspicious to you George?" Jim asked George.

"Well it does sound pretty dang suspicious, but still he has a student id on him so maybe he is telling the truth," George said as he scratched his head.

"Then maybe we should detain him and bring him to the commander for questioning as to why he is really here," Jim said as he put his hand to the holster of his stun gun.

Ah crap this may get really ugly really fast, Jaune thought to himself as he prepared himself to disarm Jim. But he did not have to use any of his skills on the two guards. The one named George sighed and put up a hand to tell Jim not to do anything.

"Don't do anything rash Jim, I am gonna call this in to the commander considering he has his own post to guard by the Headmaster's office," George said.

Oh thank god Jaune thought to himself as he knew that George had just saved this situation from going way downhill.

George pulled out his communication device and radioed for the commander. "Sir, we have a strange blond haired man who seems to be posing as a student of Beacon here. He says that he went to see Opzin tonight and that is why he out here so late...Ah so he did come and speak to Ozpin then sir and you saw him yourself? Well then sorry to disturb you for nothing sir!" George then got off his device and sighed.

"So am I good now?" Jaune asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, you are good. It seems your story of going to Ozpin's office checks out so I am sorry that we stopped you," George said.

"I still don't trust him I think we should detain him," Jim spoke up.

"Oh shut up Jim the commander vouched for him so I don't care if you trust him or not," George told Jim.

"Ah well I know I am still on thin ice but may I ask where room two hundred and eight is?" Jaune asked quietly.

"It is down the hall and up the stairs at the end of the hall on your left," George told him as Jim just stood there eyeing him with a distrustful look.

"Thank you for the directions sir," Jaune said to George and he slipped by the two guards as fast as he could hoping to get to his room before those two guards decided to change their mind and try and fight him. He sighed as soon as he got to the end of the hallway. He could still feel Jim's glare on him even from this distance. Man I haven't even been back at Beacon for three hours and I am already making enemies oh well I should just find my room for now and hopefully I won't see those two guards ever again he thought to himself.

Now that I think about it is has been along time since I have been into any of the dorms in Beacon. The last time he had been in one it had not be for long as he was there to pack real fast then leave. That had been because he was trying to rush out of there before his old team came back from wherever they went without him. That had been one of the most stressful days of his whole life.

Jaune pushed those thoughts from his mind and tried to clear his mind of all negative thoughts that were coming up from being back at this place. He had to keep himself calm at all times and think rationally about everything or his training would have been for nothing. Though a sense of dread hit him a bit no matter how hard he tried to keep it away. It was the new thought that he could run into one of his former so called friends tomorrow during the day if he was not careful. As much as he wanted that kind of drama in his life for the last few months he did not at all. And if he remembered correctly everyone at Beacon well everyone he knew here thought he had died or so that is what Ozpin told him would be the official story.

So even if he did run into one of his old friends they would not recognize him at all considering he had grown quite a bit in the last two years. With that he was able to push down his dread just as he made it to his new dorm room. He unlocked it and entered the dorm. It was a pretty nice size with a bathroom, a desk that was by the window in the left corner of the room, a bed that sat along the wall opposite of the desk, and to finish it off was a bookcase that stood right by the desk with a meter gap in between both of them. All in all it was a better room than Jaune had at Greenlight Academy.

Jaune put his pack down upon the desk and sat his sword by the foot of his bed. After doing that he walked up to the chair and pulled it out of the desk and sat in it and looked out into the snowy covered night. He knew he should probably try to sleep right now but sleeping through the flight from Greenlight to Beacon had messed his internal clock up. His thoughts soon drifted off to when he thought of a time when he had been too trusting of others and naive on how the world worked. He remembered all the fun times he had when he was the leader of team JNPR, and the adventures him and his team would share with team RWBY.

Jaune shook himself out of his thoughts, maybe it was not such a good idea to take up Ozpin's offer to come back here after all. Maybe I should have stayed and finished my training at Greenlight Academy. Being back here only brings up memories that I don't want to think about he thought to himself.

Too late for regrets now. Though, I came back and I will just have to live with that fact. Plus, now that I am back I can finally test myself against those who messed with my life.

Jaune got up out of the chair and went and pulled out his blade. Which he forged during his days at Greenlight Academy. He unfolded his shield into its full glory and aimed the tip of the shield at his desk and fired a dust bullet into it. He had remade both his weapons when he had arrived at Greenlight Academy, considering he had left his old weapons behind to make his death story more believable.

He had used blueprints he and Ruby had come up with together to make the shield/gun and the blade he forged. Not having a weapon for the month it, took to create both weapons had been stressful. Thankfully the Headmaster of Greenlight had understood what he had to do with his old weapons so he gave him full access and use of both the forge they had there, and the full use of the weapon workplace. He also handed him over to a master weapon's maker who had been invaluable in helping Jaune forge and make his new weapons.

Greenlight Academy had a lot of weird features to it. Like it having a forge, and a workplace to build weapons. Then again it was an Academy build for the sole purpose to build superior Hunters. Thus, if need be and a Hunter lost his weapon he would have to know how to make a new one or not be a Hunter anymore. Then again the Headmaster had told him also that both places were out of date; the only reason they were kept around was to keep the Professor, who was also a weapon making master, happy. It didn't really matter in the end because since they had both those things there Jaune had created a weapon set that he could call completely his own.

Jaune took up his battle stance and worked his way through technique after technique. His blade whipping through the air at super fast speeds. Sweat started trickling down his body as he continued his practice hoping that the physical activity would allow him to finally be able to sleep considering he had his classes for Beacon Academy to attend in the morning. He finally stopped after going through all his basic techniques he had learned while attending Greenlight Academy.

Fatigue was finally starting to settle over Jaune as he put his weapons away, undressed and got ready for bed. He fell on his bed and opened up his Scroll and checked what class he had first. Battle tactics with Glynda Goodwitch. Ah man, well oh well hopefully he would not have that class with anyone he used to know when he first went to Beacon Academy. With that thought Jaune put his Scroll on the nightstand by his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I am back folks with a new chapter in the Master Grimm Hunter story. Not much happened in this chapter I see this chapter as a build up chapter and a chapter to introduce two more OCs considering I think I put in the description that there would be a few in my story. Also I wasn't really expecting such a big reaction from the first chapter I am quite happy with it though. Also I hinted at someone who may become a romantic interest to Jaune but who knows (well I obviously do hahaha). With all that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you look forward to my third chapter which should come out either by the end of this month or the beginning of next month due to my hours being piled upon me at work.**

 **Knight of Fish**

* * *

"Today, class, I would like to introduce a new student who will be attending classes here at Beacon for the last few months until graduation," Glynda Goodwitch said to the class as she beckoned for Jaune who was standing just inside the entrance of the class to come in.

Well, now is the time to see how people will react to me being back from the dead, Jaune thought to himself. He took a deep breath of air to calm himself and walked into the classroom to stand by Glynda.

"This is Wiliam White, he has transferred here to Beacon from Greenlight Academy," Glynda said introducing him to the whole class.

Wait what the heck is going on here? Why did she introduce me as Wiliam White? Jaune's brain could not comprehend why she would not just tell the class he was Jaune and had come back. Then it all clicked into place for him at once, Ozpin didn't want it to be known to everyone that he was back so he had created an alternate persona for Jaune to use. Though why not just tell him during their conversation last night? It was a question that was probably gonna be left unanswered until he could talk face to face with Ozpin again, Jaune thought to himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he realized everyone, including Mrs. Goodwitch, were waiting for him to say something in greeting to the class.

"It is nice to be here I hope we all have a good few months together," Jaune said to everyone, as he bowed to all of them.

This caused the whole class to start whispering to one another. Jaune looked at class and a wave of nervousness washed over him. What were they all whispering about? How weird it was for someone to transfer into Beacon so close to graduation? This is probably the most likely answer, Jaune thought to himself. There was also the other thing they could be wondering about. Why did he look so much like Jaune? If that was the rumor that was being to be spread here then that terrified Jaune for some reason.

"Quiet all of you, we are still in class," reprimanded Glynda. She then turned her attention back to Jaune and told him. "Now that you have been properly introduced to the class I would like you to please find a seat so we can begin today's lesson."

Jaune shook himself out of his terrified state of mind, knowing that his training at Greenlight would be for nothing if he let his fears take hold of him. He nodded to Glynda and began to search the room for a few seconds trying to find a empty seat. He found one in the third row from the front of the room. He sat down and breathed a breath of relief. That went a lot better than I had thought it would, he thought to himself.

"Now for today's class, we will be holding mock battles to see how you will hold your own against multiple attackers at once," Glynda said to everyone.

Jaune smiled knowing that this would be a piece of cake for him considering at Greenlight they had drilled multiple attackers a ton of times. If he could handle it at Greenlight where he was put against five of his fellow students who were some of the most highly trained and deadly people he knew. Then he could handle this drill here at Beacon, then again maybe he was being overconfident considering he was in an unknown situation being put against people he barely knew anything about. Yes, he should be cautious considering that was first thing that was taught to him was to always be cautious in a situation that involved you fighting against anything.

"For the first match I would like Ruby to come to the arena please!" Glynda said in an authoritative voice to the class.

That name snapped Jaune's attention, back to the front of the room to a woman, he could not believe was the Ruby, standing in the arena. She had formed out in every place from her tall slender body, to her breasts. Her hair was now down to her waist, and her red cloak seemed to have been retailored to fit her new body build. All in all Jaune sat there speechless for a few second with his mouth agape.

"Isn't she a hottie?" a male student who was sitting next to him on his left whispered into his ear.

"Ah yeah. She is," Jaune replied to the guy while still staring at Ruby.

"I bet you would be surprised to hear that she has never had a boyfriend before," the other male student whispered back.

"Is that so…" Jaune said back no really paying any attention to what the guy was saying due to him being distracted by Ruby.

"Yeah, it is all due to her sister threatening any guy who has gotten close to her. Which is a damn shame considering I would love to date her," the male student whispered to him.

Wait what the hell are you doing!? Jaune yelled at himself inside his head as he broke his eyes away from her stunning beauty. Remember she is one of the reasons you left Beacon in the first place.

He then turned to the male student who had been whispering to him about Ruby. "So why tell me that you want to date her?" Jaune asked the male student.

"I saw you staring at her and it just seemed like a good conversation starter," the male student answered confidently.

Starting with a 'hi or a why did you transfer here so close to graduation,' would have been better ways to start a conversation, but who am I to judge. Jaune thought to himself.

"You know there are probably better ways to start a conversation with someone you have never meant before then telling them how you think a girl is hot and such."

"You have a point, but in the end that would be to normal for me to do, and as much as I love to be normal I'm not" the male student replied.

"Isn't it better to be normal instead of standing out?" Jaune asked knowing that his training always dictated that blending in with the crowd and striking when your target least expects it is the best strategy.

"Now, now, Wiliam, you seem to be confused about what it is to be a Hunter. To be a Hunter means to be famous and get tons of riches and women in doing so that is what it means to be a Hunter!" the male student proclaimed loud enough that Jaune noticed a few people around them stop watching the match to stare at both of them.

This guy has the wrong idea about what it really means to be a Hunter, Jaune thought to himself with a smile coming onto his face. Even if he was not in agreement with what the guy was saying it was still enjoyable to talk to someone who wasn't so guarded all the time like all the students at Greenlight Academy were to each other.

"Hey Derrick, stop annoying the new transfer student with your stupid dreams of why you wanted to become a Hunter," the student who was sitting next to the guy Jaune was conversing with said.

"Stupid!? My dreams for becoming a Hunter are not stupid Morice! They are what any sane man would strive for!" Derrick passionately told the guy named Morice.

"More like what a greedy, pervert would strive for if you ask me," Morice replied. His bored expression seemed permanent as he continued to stare at the mock battle that was almost over with Ruby's meter still in the green and the four other student's bars in the red.

"It's moments like this Morice, that I question your manliness," Derrick whispered, realizing he was catching everyone's attention.

Morice sighed at Derrick's comment.

"You're an idiot." he returned his attention back to the front. Jaune smiled even more at their banter realizing how much he missed this type of atmosphere. It had been so long since Jaune had been in such a carefree conversation.

Jaune's attention was brought back up to the front as well as Glynda declares Ruby the winner of the fight. He saw Ruby standing in the middle of the arena with four other students who he didn't know on the floor either unconscious or rolling in pain. Crap and I was looking forward to seeing how much she had grown as a fighter since I left...oh well I am sure I will have plenty of time to see her in action in these next few months. Plus it has been nice to meet someone who has such a carefree attitude about him Jaune thought to himself.

Right before he left Beacon and his whole time at Greenlight the atmosphere was never carefree. At Beacon, it had been depressing. Greenlight had been a serious and competitive atmosphere. Though right here and now, it was the first time in a long time Jaune realized he felt truly at peace. It was a great feeling indeed, Jaune thought to himself.

"Sorry about my partner there he is just a super serious type of person," Derrick apologized to Jaune.

"If I wasn't so serious then who knows who would stop some of your crazy ideas that you get in your head Derrick," Morice responded.

"Don't worry I like how you two compliment each other's personalities it is a refreshing thing for me," Jaune said before Derrick could comment on what Morice said.

"Ah yeah you do seem like the type of person who has grown up in a super serious environment," Derrick said his focus completely lost on what Morice said.

"Does it?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah you seem like a person who used to be carefree, who was lost to the darkness that is seriousness," Derrick answered.

It was not lost on Jaune on how true Derrick's words were even though it was worded so strangely. Jaune just smiled at Derrick and replied with, "being serious isn't so bad just ask your partner."

Just as Derrick was about to reply with something snarky, Glynda yelled out, "Wiliam White would you please come and enter the arena."

Derrick held back, "good luck."

Jaune nodded his thanks to Derrick as a sense of focus and serene calmness came over him. Now was the time to test out his new skills here on one of the teams of his graduating class here at Beacon. He entered the arena, stood overlooking the whole class. He could make out Derrick watching him intently, and beside him was Morice with a blasé expression staring at him. He then continued to scan the room and his sense of serenity almost broke when he saw team RWBY, and what used to be his old team NPR in the crowd. He held his emotions of guilt and regret in check that surfaced at seeing their faces brought. He knew fully well that if he gave into those feelings he would lose this upcoming battle.

He could not really see how much they had all changed, recognizing who they were by their hair colors and clothing they had back when he transferred. He could also feel a sense of excitement coming from them. This was probably due to them all wanting to see what the transfer student could do skill wise in a fight he mused to himself. It was all weird, considering there was not even a sense of dread for all of them being there watching him. Instead all he could feel was the instinctive readiness as Glynda called out which team he would be facing. "Team CRDL will be your opponent."

In a normal state of mind Jaune might have found the team he was facing to be pretty ironic considering all the troubles they had given him while he was first attending Beacon. Right now though all Jaune saw was four armed targets taking places around him. He drew out his blade and extend his shield into its full form; all the while picking which targets to take out first based on how dangerous they looked and what weapons they were equipped with.

Two of them had medium ranged weapons in the form of a sword and a mace, one had a long ranged weapon in the form of a halberd, and the other two short ranged weapons in the form of two daggers. All in all, each of his opponents presented their own challenge. Depending on who the fastest to strike him first to which one he would take out first.

"And let the match begin!" Glynda said in a commanding voice.

"Do you honestly think you can take on all four of us at once? Because to me it doesn't seem like you stand a chance, considering you look like a huge wimp that I used to know," the opponent who was standing in front of him wielding the mace tried baiting Jaune into becoming angry and therefore letting down his guard.

It didn't work as Jaune, in his combat mindset, zoned him out and could hear the footfalls signaling someone was running up behind him to attack him. He spun around with his shield leading the way which caught the guy by surprise as his daggers hit and bounced off the shield. Jaune didn't stop his shield as he used his momentum by utilizing his hips to slam his shield into the guys face, sending the dagger wielder stumbling backwards with a broken nose.

Jaune then felt the presence of all three of the remaining opponents charge him at once. He listened intently to see which of the three opponents was running faster and would get to him first. The one behind him and the one to his left were running at the same speed it seemed, the one to his right was a few strides slower than those two. An idea formed in his head on how to get rid of two of his opponents in one move then. He ducked downwards as a mace and a sword both flew over his head he looked over to see the person who was wielding the sword fly backwards due to impact and the explosion of the impact made by the mace. He didn't have any more time to check on the mace wielder who was behind him. He just had to pray that he had also gotten hit by his ally and was stunned.

Knowing that the halberd wielding opponent would be on him at any moment, he pivoted himself so that he was facing the direction of his upcoming opponent. He then aims his shield with the barrel of the gun he had built into the shield at the halberd wielders face. He fired and the bullet hit his opponent straight in the face and exploded due to his bullets being infused with fire dust sending the guy to fall backwards onto the ground unconscious.

Jaune didn't have time to appreciate his success as he side rolled to the left and back onto his feet. He then heard the sound of the mace slamming into the ground where he had been kneeling seconds before. He turned to face the last opponent still standing. He had the look of a enraged boar on his face and which is great, considering his opponent's frustration makes him open to making a mistake due to not thinking clearly. Though, he is still going to have to be careful due to his opponent's unpredictability. Also it seemed like his opponents mace could cause an explosion when it hit anything. If got hit once by that thing it would be the end for him.

The best course of action Jaune has, against his last opponent, is to avoid all of the attacks that got sent his way and wait for a opening to present itself. Well openings in this case, due to Jaune knowing that this type of opponent would not go down with just one hit of his sword.

With that in mind, Jaune began his careful walk towards the mace wielder who could, at any moment, charge at him. As he was about halfway from closing the distance between him and his opponent the man rushed him suddenly. Knowing this circumstance, Jaune stopped his advance, and dodged the awkward side swing of the mace that was coming at him. It then turned into a game of dodging the giant mace. He would roll backwards when the mace wielder would slam his weapon into a downward strike, because the immediate ground in front of him would explode. He would step backwards just out of the reach of the mace whenever it would come at him from his sides. All the while, he kept attentive for an opening in his opponent or a pattern in the attacks he could exploit.

He then saw the opening he had been hoping for all this time in a super slow side swing done by his opponent. This time Jaune did not dodge backwards but instead ducked underneath the lazy swing, then brought his blade into play. If Glynda hadn't stopped the match just then, he would have gutted his opponent.

"That is enough! The match is over. I declare Wiliam White, the winner!" Glynda said as she brought out her wand and flicked it sending both Jaune and the mace wielder a few meters apart from each other.

Jaune realizing the match to be over closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down he breathed in and out and then opened his eyes again and looked out over the class again. What he mostly saw were stares of disbelief in lots of his fellow students eyes. Team RWBY, and NPR all had looks of impression written on their faces and Jaune smiled at that. If only they really knew who he was they would have way different expressions on all their faces no doubt. He also spotted Derrick who had a look of "holy shit what did I just see" written on his face, while his partner Morice had the same somber expression on his face.

He then looked around at his opponents, team CRDL, and saw them all picking themselves up and staring at him with expressions of afflictions. He then remembered how much team CDRL had given so much grief when he first was attending Beacon Academy. No wonder it felt so rewarding kicking the crap out of their asses, Jaune thought to himself as he walked off the arena and went back to his seat.

"We have time for one more match before class is over, does anyone want to volunteer to go?" Glynda asked the class.

"Oh me! Pick me!" Derrick said enthusiastically, waving his hand in the air.

Glynda sighed and finally said, "okay Mr. Clandistine you may be our last one to go."

"Ah sweetness!" Derrick said pumping his hand up and down in the air.

"Good luck," Jaune told Derrick as he got up to go to the arena.

"Just you watch Wiliam, I will show you how a true Hunter takes care of business," Derrick replied and then added, "but thanks for wishing me luck."

"Of course. I look forward to seeing how a true Hunter will act in this type of situation," Jaune replied with a sarcastic smile coming across his face. He didn't know if it was luck he had met Derrick on his first day back, but he was glad him. Derrick's positive, energetic attitude is super infectious and it knocked away any doubts had about his remaining days at Beacon and what they entailed.

Derrick just gave him a thumbs up and walked down into the arena. Jaune focused his attention on the arena then wondering what type of weapons Derrick might have. Glynda called out the name of a team he didn't recognize and a group of three males, and one female walked up to the arena and got into a surrounding position just like what had happened with Jaune and team CRDL. The girl pulled out a bow and arrow, one of the three guys pulled out what looked like a rifle with a bayonet on the end of it. One of the remaining two guys then put on a claw like weapon onto both of his hands, and the last guy pulled out a huge warhammer. All in all it looked like a very bad situation for Derrick,

"Don't worry Derrick won't lose, he may not sound or act like it, but he is the leader of our team and is a skilled combatant," Morice told Jaune as if he had read his mind that he thought Derrick had no chance at all.

"How can he possibly win though? He has two ranged attackers being backed up by two melee attackers. They have a huge advantage over him," Jaune said back.

"Watch and see what happens. I am positive he will win," Morice told Jaune.

Jaune could not believe that Derrick has any chance of winning at all. Though, he is gonna be proving me wrong; like Morice said he would. He continued to watch as the match started, and Derrick pulled two small flails from on his back.

Jaune could see Derrick smile, and then swing his flail at the guy with the rifle from twenty meters away. The chain on elongated on his flail, the end of the flail hit the guy square in the face. Jaune could then feel Derrick channel something through his body and a spark of lightning leapt from his hand and went down the chain and into the end of the flail and the rifle guy flew backwards in a mix of flailing limbs.

His semblance is electricity, that is a very deadly and effective semblance to have with that type of weapon. I don't even honestly know if I could defeat him with the skills I have now Jaune thought to himself.

"See, I told you he was going to win hands down," Morice told Jaune to which he only nodded back.

The fight lasted a few more minutes with the four students only landing three hits on Derrick before he knocked all their Aura meters into the red. "The match is over Derrick is the winner!" Glynda called out.

Derrick walked back up and sat down next to Jaune again. Sighing, "dammit I let them get a few hits on me."

"Yeah, but even so you are a very powerful person indeed. I would never want to fight you without backup," Jaune told him and he met it in full.

Derrick just laughed and replied, "you are kidding yourself. You could defeat me with one hand tied behind your back with any indication on how well and fast you took out team CRDL. Who I might add seemed pretty pissed off about the whole thing."

Before Jaune could reply to Derrick, Glynda coughed as she tried to get the attention of the whole class. "That is it for today's class, you all did very well. Though, some of you need work on your teamwork. Considering not one of the three teams I put against one of the three people even put a dent in the aura meter of the person they were against. Next class will be the class were we will practice team battles. You are all dismissed."

Derrick and Morice got up from their seats and turned to face Jaune. "Well Wiliam, it was great talking to you. If you ever need anywhere to sit during lunch remember team DEMN always has a spot open for you!" Derrick told Jaune as he put his hand out for a handshake.

"I will gladly take you up on your offer, and it was also nice getting to talk to you Derrick," Jaune replied as he shook Derrick's hand.

"Well, see you later," with that Derrick and Morice both left down the stairs, out of the door.

Jaune started for the door, his book bag slung across his shoulder only to be stopped by Glynda calling out to him.

"Mr. White could you please stay behind for a few minutes? I would like to discuss how your battle against team CRDL went today."

Jaune sighed. Instead of going for the door, he walked up to Mrs. Goodwitch desk. She then stared at him for what seemed like an eternity as her eyes penetrated his soul. Well, not literally, but it sure felt like that was happening with how intense she was staring.

Considering Jaune had nothing to do, but to stare her down. He realized something. Glynda Goodwitch looked just like he remembered her, when he had seen her right before he had left Beacon all those years ago. It was like she had some spell cast upon her that kept her from aging at all. Though, that would be pretty crazy if that were true at all, Jaune mused to himself.

It wasn't until the classroom was completely emptied that Glynda started talking. "So you really have returned to Beacon after all these years."

"What do you mean? This is the first time I have been to Beacon, mam," Jaune told her not really knowing if it was alright to get out of the character of Wiliam white even for a teacher.

"You can cut the act Jaune, every teacher at Beacon knows you are back. It's the students who don't know that you are Wiliam White," Glynda told him curtly.

It was a relief that the teachers at least knew his true identity. Jaune told himself.

"Well, then, yes I am back and it has been a better experience being back then I thought it would be."

"Did you honestly think Ozpin would tell you to come back without a plan to keep everyone from knowing that you were never truly dead, and the trouble that it would cause?" Glynda asked.

"I didn't know one way or another mam; but now that you mention it, I should have probably known that he would have a cover system for me to use while I am attending Beacon Academy," Jaune replied sheepishly.

"This is all besides the point, considering I have a quick question for you that has been on my mind since you have come back to Beacon," Glynda said to him.

"I will answer to the best of my abilities mam," Jaune told her.

"Well, first stop with the mam, it makes me feel old," Glynda said to Jaune with a glare.

"Sorry about that ma...I mean Mrs. Goodwitch," Jaune stammered knowing that he almost crossed into dangerous, inescapable waters.

"With that out of the way, I can ask my question. After you answer you may leave so I can grade everyone," Glynda said to him and then asked, "do you honestly feel ready for the missions you are going to be sent on?"

"I...well, first let me ask you this; why do you want to know?" Jaune asked, curious as to why she even cared if he was ready or not.

"I guess it is because, like all my other students, I care about you Jaune. Even though you went away to a special training school for the past two years. You are still one of my students here, and now. If you don't feel that you're ready for missions of the caliber that Ozpin is about to make you go on, I will go and convince him to just allow you to be a student here at Beacon so that you can focus on graduating with all your classmates," she replied to him.

She wants to know, out of concern for my well being, as one of her students. I already said yes, there is no way I am going back on my word now, Jaune thought to himself. He then smiled at Glynda and told her his answer.

"I am fine taking on any mission that Ozpin sends me on. I am not the same clumsy fighter and Hunter you knew from two years ago. I have under gone some intense training to come back here and fight to protect Vail; and everyone who resides in it. So I honestly feel ready to tackle any mission no matter how dangerous it may be."

"I see...Then a word of advice Jaune. Know your limits of what you can do by yourself, never get in too deep. If you have to, retreat, and live so you can fight another day," Glynda told him as she got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your words of advice, Mrs. Goodwitch. I will take them to heart," Jaune said and bowed to her.

"That is all. You are free to go," Glynda told him as she sat back down into her desk and began looking through something on her scroll.

Jaune smiled, knowing that it wasn't everyday Glynda acted like a motherly figure to one of her students. It seemed like all of his horrible fears, on his first day back at Beacon, would be false. It was until he walked out of the door and into the hallway that he saw his three old teammates standing right in front of him in the hallway talking to each other.

Just ignore them and walk back, don't make eye contact at all, Jaune told himself. His eyes glued themselves to the floor, he tried to quietly walk by the three of them only to be stopped by a hand being place on the back of his shoulder, just as he finished passing them. Even as he thought not to look, he could not help but glance at all three of them from his peripheral vision right after he passed by them,

Ren looked the same, as he had all those years ago. Now with more muscle and height to him. Nora had, like Ruby, chosen to let her hair grow out, though her physical appearance had not changed at all. Pyrrah on on the other hand had changed with her hair now cut short and dyed a darker red then how he remembered it being, also she was a few inches taller then when he has last seen her. All three of them seemed to be engaged in a conversation about something with Pyrrah, and Nora doing most of the talking while Ren only smiled slightly and nodded in agreement when he needed to.

A slight pain hit Jaune in the pit of his stomach, he realized that if things hadn't gone wrong and the trust his team had in him had not been broken, that one night two years ago, he might be standing there with them engaged in the conversation also. It had happened though. His failure as a friend, and a leader, had made most of his old friends turn against him. He shook those thoughts from his head and continued walking towards the cafeteria. It did not matter what happened that night, it was in the past. He was back, and stronger for it. He would make up for his mistakes by fighting for the people of Vale, he promised himself.

Jaune was so lost in thought though that he did not realize that Ren was staring at his back with a slightly troubled, yet surprised look on his face.

* * *

 **And kinda of a cliffhanger. My editor wanted me to add tension to the end of this chapter a bit so I did so. Also don't worry this story will get pretty dark soon. On a ending note I challenge my readers to find out which game inspired me to write this. It is one I have been playing recently and it came out not long ago. If you have a guess P.M. me and I will tell you if you were right or wrong. As a gift to those who get it right I will let you give me a prompt for a one shot that I will then write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So not much went on in this chapter as this is pretty much the chapter to set up what will continue on into what the main story of this whole fan fic will be based around. Also I wanted to introduce Blake because all in all she is one of my favorite characters in RWBY and it is my fan fic so I can do whatever I want. Also for everyone who wants to know what Jaune did to his old friends then you are in for some good news as in the next few chapters I will bring that more out in the open. Also sorry for this chapter being so late me and my editor got super busy with life and work and such so it took awhile to finish this up. (Also I rewrote this chapter twice before because of a slight case of writers block). Otherwise onwards to the fan fic itself.**

 **Knight of Fish once again signing off until next time!**

* * *

Jaune walked into the library searching somewhere to be alone for awhile, to regain control of his thoughts. So many emotions had hit him during his first period class with Glynda, that even though it was now lunch time he didn't really feel like going to the cafeteria and dealing with all the people there to get food.

Plus, he may run into his old team again, the rest of team RWBY and team NPR, if he were to brave the cafeteria. In the state that his emotions were in right now, to see his old teammates after so long, he did not think going to the cafeteria would be the best idea.

He continued walking the main passage of the library, as his mind drifted to how much Ruby had grown, and how it seemed his team had gotten over the news of his death.

Then again why was he getting so worked up over having to see his old friend again? He knew that he was going to have to see them eventually anyhow.

Wham!

"Ouch…" Jaune muttered to himself as he ran headfirst into wall at the end of the library, falling flat on his back. This made the few students, who were in the library besides himself, look at him like he was stupid.

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked him, he glanced upwards a little bit to see someone he really did not expected to see here; but at the same time he was hoping he would not. It was Blake, well a older version of her to be sure. Though, it was still the same Blake he remembered, expect now her bow was gone to be replaced by cat ears…?

Things seemed to connect in Jaune's brain about the Blake he used to know. With her disappearance, for a few days during their first year at Beacon, and how that had gotten team RWBY involved in a lot of the White Fang's activities after that. It also brought light on why the newspaper showed all of team RWBY in the picture, under the headline of 'White Fang defeated by a group of Beacon Academy students'. Then again, why would she show her ears still with discrimination against Faunus?

Maybe she was now proud of her heritage considering her past of being with the White Fang meant very little now that they were gone? Did it really matter why though? It just made Jaune a little bit happy to see that she had finally accepted her Faunus heritage. He then looked up and down and saw that she had definitely changed a bit, besides showing her cat ears openingly. Her body is more toned and she was a bit taller than he remembered her being. That could also be because he is laying down on the floor, and she is standing over me he reminded himself.

It was then he gave her the twice over, it was then he noticed the concerned look on her face. He forgot to respond to her question on if he was alright. "I...I..I am fine just wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he managed to stammer out at her.

Why was he worried so much over seeing Blake? It wasn't like they were really close during his old time at Beacon Academy. He also did not know very well how she would react knowing it was him, considering she had more respect for Pyrrah then him; it was Pyrrah he had hurt the most with his mistake. He closed his eyes for a second trying to drown out the thoughts of the past and how he could focus on the present.

"That's good, do you need help getting up?" Blake asked, making him open his eyes to see her hand extend towards him to help him get up.

Jaune slowly began reaching his hand for her's, before stopping as a light sweat began to cover him. Why was this so hard to do? Hadn't he decided at Greenlight Academy to not let his past mistakes come back to hound him no matter what?

His hand fell to his side, sighing inside his mind. He then, put on a smile he didn't really feel upon his face and responded to Blake. "Don't worry, I can get up by myself. Thanks for the offer though."

Blake withdrew her hand, Jaune wearily pushed himself into a standing position. Not knowing what to say, he decided to stay quiet and wait for her to speak. She was eyeing him up and down, considering it seemed that she was not done conversing.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you transfer here right before graduation?" Blake asked as her looking him over was done.

She had always been the quiet and analytical one of team RWBY, Jaune wasn't surprised by the question at all. "I was summoned by Ozpin to come help relieve some of the stress from the already overworked Hunter's and Huntress's that are working under him to guard Vale," Jaune replied as he figured that the truth wouldn't hurt his chances of being found out not to be Wiliam White.

"Then you must be a really accomplished Hunter. Why still take classes and such?" Blake queried him.

Seems like this is becoming a interrogation, Jaune thought to himself. Doesn't she have some right to be suspicious about him? He certainly would be suspicious if their roles were reversed.

All he had to do was destroy any suspicions she had of him, considering she finds it strange that he would transfer to Beacon Academy so close to graduation. If he didn't knock these suspicions out, it could lead to her finding out who he really is, which at this moment he did not need.

"I felt like it would be the responsible thing to do considering, it was only for a few months. The extra lessons and training could not hurt on the long run," Jaune responded to her.

Blake stared at him hard, as if judging the validity of his answer.

Jaune stared back, all the training allowing him to keep his expression calm and clear of all doubts. Even though in retrospect, he was tearing himself down on the inside, with doubts of the like. Did I blow my answer? Does she suspect I am not who I am?

Right as Jaune was about to have a mental breakdown, Blake shook her head up and down. Her calm expression glowed, showing Jaune that she had believed him. This was reinforced with Blake saying, "you are right. No one can be too careful, especially when they are training to go out into a world that is filled with many dark things."

"Yes…." was all Jaune responded with, not knowing how to continue.

"I should be going now, it was nice meeting you Wiliam White, was it not?" Blake said with her hand held out towards him for a handshake.

"You are correct, my name is Wiliam White. It was nice meeting you too, uhm…" Jaune replied, keeping his hand from shaking, as he shook Blake's hand quickly.

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself when I offered to help you…" Blake mumbled with a quick blush slipping across her face. She quickly got it under control; continuing with, "my name is Blake, we had the same first period together."

"It was nice meeting you Blake," Jaune obliviously continued,"and thanks for coming to my aid. I hope to see you fight one day, to see what type of Huntress you are," Jaune lied with hints of a fake smile creeping upon his face.

"I am sure that Goodwitch will have me fight, you will get the chance soon," Blake said with a small smile playing upon her features.

"I look forward to it," Jaune lied, the false smile now fully upon his features.

"I'll be going to be going now then. See you around," Blake said, as she turned and walked in the direction of the romance section of the library.

Jaune didn't respond to her. Considering, he was just overjoyed that, she had finally left. He then sighed, his day just kept giving him surprise after surprise. He began to wonder what else his first day back at Beacon Academy would throw his way.

Jaune decided to pull out his scroll to see what time it was, and how much time he had until lunch break ended. He still had another thirty minutes left of lunch to which he sighed. Why couldn't this day go by any faster so he could have this annoying day end already. Just as he was about to return the scroll to his pocket, and an icon appeared on the screen signaling that he had a instant message alert from someone.

Who the hell could that be? I mean I don't remember giving out my number to anyone since I have been here. It couldn't be anyone at Greenlight Academy, considering I never really got close enough to any of the students there to give my number to them. Jaune continued to just stare at the screen trying to guess who had messaged him. It took a good two minutes before he finally gave in and opened the message up.

 _Dear Jaune_

 _I require your presence in my office I have a mission briefing for you._

 _Ozpin._

Well that was kinda anticlimactic. In the end, Jaune thought to himself. Why did I not think of Ozpin? He did say he would be contacting me for missions. It does make sense he would have my scroll number, considering he has almost all the personal information on every student here. Plus, it is easier to give a message to him this way instead of Ozpin having to use the broadcasting system, or sending someone to search him down to tell him to come to his office Jaune thought to himself, flipping off his scroll.

It is decided then, it's time to go get this first mission from Ozpin Jaune thought to himself as he walked out of the library a genuine smile appearing on his face for the first time that day. He was finally going to be able to go out and do what he did best, hunt down the creatures of Grimm. The anticipation made him tingle all over as he walked into the main courtyard of Beacon Academy.

There was a huge overcast of gray clouds, hinting at a another huge snowstorm in near future. Which also meant that the temperature was dropping rapidly, causing Jaune to see his breath come out in a puff of condensed water. His pace picked up as he hurried on his way to Ozpin's office, he was not really wearing the right clothes to be standing in the freezing cold for long.

As he stepped through the doors, he was thrown off by the drastic difference on how it all looked inside during the day, when it did at night. Instead of a few guards there were groups of students wandering about with the occasional teacher walking around to. Overall the atmosphere had been altered to such that this building felt more alive and welcoming than it had last night to him.

It was puzzling to Jaune, walking through the crowded hallways towards the headmaster's office. He didn't know what atmosphere he enjoyed better now; the dark, isolating feeling this building is giving off when he had stepped into last night, or the warm, inviting feeling it gave off now with everyone going about their business. The old Jaune who had snuck his way into Beacon Academy all those years ago would have seriously enjoyed the warm atmosphere a lot more than the forbidding atmosphere. After so many years of being in isolation and training to Hunt in the darkness, his answer wasn't so apparent to him.

The dark, isolated atmosphere now held a sway over his heart as he considered just how important the promise of the Hunt is. Either of a prey or of finding oneself like he had done in Greenlight. Due to this sensation, Jaune felt comfortable being in a area filled with tons of people.

It was that thought where Jaune realized how much he had changed during his training at Greenlight Academy. Before he had gone to Greenlight, all he had wanted to be was a hero, and make a ton of friends. Now, a few feet away from Ozpin's office he realized that was not true at all anymore. Of course, he did want to be a Hunter, and save people; but not out of some inane sense of just anymore, but because of the thrill of hunting and killing Grimm. He didn't care if he made any friends at all, if he did well, but he was not going to go out of his way like he did back then to make friends.

Realizing this, a sense of happiness filled him as he knocked on the door to the headmaster's office.

"You may enter," the voice of Ozpin said from behind the door, and Jaune opened the door and stepped into the room.

Ozpin sat behind his desk, his chin resting on his interlocked hands. A pose Jaune could only say was thoughtful. It was the solemn look on Ozpin's face that made him realize that whatever the headmaster was contemplating was not good at all. He then also noticed a man standing behind Ozpin.

This man had to have been about thirty five, he had well kept black hair, dark blue eyes, and chiseled features; a scar running from right below his left eye down the the middle of his cheek. He wore a black shirt, and jeans; he had no form of armor or weapons on him. His presence was that of a hardened warrior, Jaune could feel a cold and analytical aura emanating from him.

"You may sit, Jaune," Ozpin spoke, with a hand gestured towards a chair pointing at Ozpin's desk.

"Sorry sir," Jaune spurted out as he made his way to the chair and sat down.

Damn, I shouldn't have let myself get distracted like that, Jaune berated at himself as he sat there under both Ozpin's and the mysterious man's gazes.

"I am sorry I called you to my office during your lunch break, but, as I said before, you must be prepared for me to call on you at any time during the remaining of this school year," Ozpin finally began talking.

"No need to be sorry sir, I came back to Beacon under the assumption that I will always need to be ready to go on a mission no matter what I am doing," Jaune told Ozpin.

Ozpin sighed tiredly, a hint of sadness playing across his features as he studied Jaune. Ozpin then finally locked his gaze with Jaune's and said, "you are still so young and full of life to be thrown into a war like this without having finished your training..."

This is true, but the main reason he came back was not to finish his training, considering he was already on the level of some of the more competent Hunter who have already graduated. Is the reason Ozpin needing him, for his skill set in doing missions for him? Was his graduation not a bonus?

"Sir, if I may, I am more than capable of handling most of the missions you could hand out to me. I am not the same bumbling fool who came to you with the request to go to Greenlight all those nights ago."

"Trust me Mr. Arc, I know fully well you have the skill set to complete these missions…" Ozpin was about to continue on with something more but he sighed again and a more determined look took over the sadness on his face. "I have one question I have been meaning to ask you since I have last seen you Mr. Arc. Do you regret any of the choices you have made on your path that you have chosen?"

Wait, what? Why was he being asked this all of the sudden? Wasn't this supposed to be a mission briefing? And why the hell hadn't the man right behind Ozpin talked yet? No, it doesn't matter all I have to do is give the headmaster my honest answer so we can get on to the mission Jaune told himself.

"I honestly do not feel any regret with the path that I have chosen to take going to Greenlight Academy," Jaune replied in a firm tone.

Ozpin, once again, sat there staring Jaune down now with an indescribable expression that bordered on calm yet, sad. "Very well, then let us continue," Ozpin finally said after a few seconds had passed with him just constantly staring Jaune down. "You probably have realized this by now, but the main reason you are here is because I have a mission for you. One suited to test your newfound skills out and see what type of missions you are capable of handling in the future..."

"I do not think I need a mission to test my skills, sir. I have already been out in the field doing missions at Greenlight Academy and I have always been successful in every mission," Jaune blurted out interrupting Ozpin as he was about to explain what the mission detailed.

Ozpin sat there once again in silence, thinking before he smiled, as if he just ignored Jaune's outburst. He continued, "you will be going to a small village on the outskirts of Vale proper, investigating rumors of Grimm massing close by for an attack on the village. While you do so, you will be evaluated by my friend Vincent here and his team." Ozpin jestered towards the figure who had been deadly silent this entire time.

The man finally spoke up when Ozpin jestered towards him, "it would be a honor to see how a lone Hunter, from Greenlight Academy, handles himself on a mission." The man bowed towards Jaune then.

Evaluation? Why the heck does Ozpin really think I need something like that after all the training I have been through? It doesn't matter, I'll just show them that I can handle any mission with the utmost rate of success Jaune thought to himself. He smiled at man who would be evaluating him soon and responded to him with, "I also look forward to showing you what I can do."

"Now, you will have a support team that will help you out in your investigation. You are probably going to be mad when I tell you who the support team for this mission will be…" Ozpin then trailed off before telling who it was.

Opzin saying that Jaune may get angry for who the support team is, and the fact that Ozpin had just trailed off, before he finished saying who it was, had him worried to death about which team it might be. Please don't let it be team RWBY, or NPR Jaune pleaded silently to himself. Wait why the heck does he think I need a support team anyways? Does he not remember that I have trained at Greenlight Academy the place where when we went on dangerous missions it was alone?

Before Jaune could get himself even more worked up, Ozpin finally started talking again, "your support team is team RWBY."  
Just like that, the universe choose to fuck with him again. You would think that the universe could only mess with someone so much in one day, but it was not the case to Jaune. It seemed the universe would mess with him unlimitedly in one day. "Isn't there any other team besides RWBY that can give me support on this upcoming mission? Why do you think I need support anyways? I am fine going on missions alone without any back up."

"Jaune, calm down. I am using this as a learning experience for RWBY who are excellent at extermating Grimm. When it comes to investigating, and getting to the truth of the matter, they tend to have problems with that aspect," Ozpin said to Jaune.

"Why have me go with them on this mission, and not have another trained Hunter go with them?" Jaune asked still desperately trying to get out of having to work with a team consisting of his old friends.

"Just as you said, Greenlight Academy taught you the skills required to be a true Hunter and learn to investigate the situations that a mission entails," Ozpin told him.

Not only was he going to be evaluated by a team of Hunter's under Ozpin's orders to see how well he can do, but now he has to contend with having team RWBY around and having to teach them on how to really investigate during a mission. All in all, he didn't see anyway of getting out of the situation he was being placed in. Hell, he was overreacting to all of this. It may as well work out in the end, he thought to himself trying to cheer himself up.

"I understand, sir. I will do my best to fulfill this mission," Jaune finally said after a few seconds of silence as his internal argument raged within in.

"Bullhead will be over tonight to pick you up, to do a preliminary investigation of the area before team RWBY will come in the day after tomorrow," Ozpin said.

"I will be ready to go by then, sir," Jaune replied.

"Good. The two of you may leave…. Vincent, have your team ready to go with Jaune tonight," Ozpin said to the both of them.

"Of course, sir," Vincent replied to Ozpin with a bow. He walked to the door, but not before giving Jaune a glare that hinted he did not fully trust in Jaune's abilities yet.

Jaune just smiled at Vincent, which only made him glare even more before moving past Jaune and finally left the room, with the clicking of the like there was still some resistance to him, going out on full blown missions within the fully trained Hunter's ranks, he thought to himself. Pushing himself up, out of the seat. He then bowed to Ozpin, and began walking to the door before a cough from Ozpin made him stop in his tracks.

Did Ozpin still want something from him? Or was he just coughing because he had a cough? This question formed in Jaune's head before Ozpin started speaking again.

"There's a personal request about this mission I would like you to investigate as well. It seems there have been some very strange murders happening in that village as well. It isn't really required for the mission I have you on, but I would like it if you could see if you can get to the bottom of that as well."

Jaune turned around with a new question burning in his mind. "Why didn't you tell me this when Vincent was in the room?"

"The less people who know, about this inquiry, the better. Just keep it in mind, while you are out there will you?" Ozpin asked in a tone that had volumes of hopefulness in it.

"Yes, sir. I will keep it in mind, and see if I can find anything out about them. Why are these murders so important no one can know about them?" Jaune replied.

"It may not be anything, I don't want to cause any panic, but this isn't the only place to have a number of unknown deaths happen in it these last few months," Ozpin answered.

"Do you think they are all connected somehow?" Jaune asked getting a sense of dread as to what would happen on this mission now.

"I severely hope not, Mr. Arc. That is why I want you to start investigating this village, and see if you can find something that the others who have investigated before could not," Ozpin told him.

"Yes, sir. I will do my best to find out what is killing these people in the village and find the Grimm who are threatening the wellbeing of the village while I am at it," Jaune replied with a salute.

"I am expecting great results from you, Mr. Arc. Considering, you have trained at one of the most hard to graduate from school in all of Vail. With that you are free to go Jaune, get ready for your mission," Ozpin said to.

"Yes, sir.," Jaune said with another bow to Ozpin, leaving the headmaster's office. His head was now filled with ways he could do both his missions without attracting any unwanted attention, during the investigation of the deaths. He had a lot of planning to do, and not much time to do it in. Packing to go on his mission still loomed over him.


	4. Chapter 4

The packing didn't take as long as Jaune anticipated, considering he really had not unpacked in the first place. All he had to do was pick out a few clothes, and some cosmetics packed into a rucksack which he placed on his bed. Jaune looked at his watch. Four more hours before I head to the landing pad. He sighed, what am I supposed to do for that time? He wondered.

The answer popped into his head, I should go to the training grounds and practice before I head into my mission. Jaune smiled, considering it would also alleviated the uneasiness he was feeling. Having to work with team RWBY again. He grabbed his shield, sheathed his sword and walked out of his room. As he got into the hallway he pulled out his scroll and popped up the map of Beacon Academy.

After staring at the map, he spotted the indoor training grounds. "So I have to go to the building the houses the cafeteria and go to the room two doors down from it," Jaune told himself with that he was off with a brisk pace.

As soon as Jaune opened the main doors, he was greeted with a blinding light from the sun reflecting off the snow. Followed by a blast of frigid air that threw him off balance, taking someone as he fell..

"Oufff," the person sounded female, as she hit fell on her butt.

"I-I am sorry," Jaune apologized as he somehow kept his footing underneath him. His

eyes adjusted to the light, as he reached a hand to the downed blurry figure.

"It is quite alright. I should have been looking to where I was going. It is as much my fault as much as it yours," the female said as she grabbed Jaune's hand.

As he to picked her up from the ground, she came into focus. Jaune almost lost his grip as he realized who it was followed by an ominous dread. It was the one person he had never wanted to have to talk to again, his old partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

Don't freak out. Stay calm. She does not know who I am, he told himself internally to smother the panic attack that was about to be him. "Ah...no. It...was...entirely...my...fault…" Jaune managed to squeak.

Why her of all people? Why...why...why! Today really must have it out for me he concluded to himself, considering the probability of him running into Pyrrha of all people is one to a thousand.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine as memories he had buried emerging into his mind.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts. No emotion, no doubts. If I give into any of those two my blood, sweat and tears, these last few years at Greenlight Academy, would have been for nothing. "Yes. Sorry. I am fine," Jaune told her with a blank stare and a calm voice.

He eyed her up and down, seeing how years had changed his once friend and partner. She had grown quite a bit; her red hair, which he usually remembered in a ponytail, was now free falling down her back. She was taller, her facial features matured, her beauty enhanced with makeup, and that is when he noticed she was wearing a red dress and a light red jacket. Not her usual armor. He brought his gaze back and met her green eyes with his. A hint of longing for the past rushed up, hitting him. He forced it down just as fast as it came.

"I am glad to hear that Wiliam. That is your name is it not?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"That is correct and you are?" Jaune asked even though he knew exactly who she was. Play dumb or risk getting found out.

"Pyrrha Nikos," reintroduced herself and extending her hand to Jaune, who calmly grasped her hand and shook it firmly.

"It is nice to meet you Pyrrha. I am pretty sure I have heard of that name before, didn't you win the Mistral Tournament four years in a row before you came here?" Jaune asked her clearly he knew the answer already.

"Yes, but that is long in the past," Pyrrha replied and Jaune could not help but to take notice of a slight tone of disappointment in her voice.

"I am sure that in your four years at Beacon you have accomplished many more feats that dwarf your winnings of those Tournaments," Jaune said. He felt a slight smile creeping upon his face. Pyrrha would most likely avoid him from here on out which was fine with him indeed.

"No I haven't really accomplished anything worthy of praise from anyone. If anything being here at Beacon has taught me that even though others may think I am the best and a protege, I am anything but…" Pyrrha stated and her gaze fell to staring at the ground and a grimace appeared upon her face.

Jaune stood there, staring at Pyrrha. His internal calm slowly broke again as the memories once again pushed their way past his mental barrier he had put up. Flashes of betrayal due to his cowardice assaulted his consciousness.

Jaune looked away from Pyrrha to hide the look of guilt that played upon his once calm smile. He closed his eyes and calmed himself again by putting up his mental barrier..

"I am sorry for saying something so weird," Pyrrha finally spoke back up breaking the silence that had built up between them over the last few minutes.  
"It is fine," Jaune said to her as he reopened his eyes and forced a smile upon his face. "It is kind of weird that you would be so open with me, considering we just met a few minutes ago." Jaune then faked laughed at all.

Pyrrha chuckled a bit. She said to him, "you are right, it is weird but it feels as though I have known you for a long period of time. Weird right?"

Jaune facade broke replaced by a look of doubt.

"Yes that is weird indeed…"

"Sorry I am late Pyrrha," a male voice from behind Jaune interrupted him before he could finish.

Jaune turned his head away from Pyrrha to look over his shoulder, to see a guy who was the same age as him with a more slender build than him and jet black hair. He also wore some dress up clothes and a stylish jacket.

"Oh, it is okay Aureolin. I was coming to meet you at your team's room when I bumped into Wiliam here. We started talking so in all honesty it should be who is apologizing for being late not you," Pyrrha replied.

The man named Aureolin then looked at Jaune in surprise as though he just noticed him. Did he honestly not see me? Jaune thought to himself in disbelief.

Then a second later Aureolin glanced away from Jaune and said to Pyrrha. "If we don't hurry we'll miss the airship to Vale."

He really did just ignore my whole existence didn't he? Jaune thought to himself a feeling of annoyance growing within him.

"You're right!" Pyrrha exclaimed, looked at Jaune and said, "it was nice meeting you Wiliam. I hope we will get a chance to talk again."

"Ah...yes me too," Jaune replied not really thinking as to what Pyrrha had just said instead he stared at Aureolin with distaste.

Aureolin ignored Jaune's stare and walked down towards Pyrrha, purposely bumping into Jaune. Just as he bumped into Jaune, saw Aureolin glance at him with a look of hostility towards him and just as fast he looked away as he reached Pyrrha.

Then something happened that stunned Jaune to the core of his being, Pyrrha and Aureolin kissed each other. Time slowed down for Jaune and a feeling of jealousy bloomed inside his heart. He closed his eyes to block out the sight, why I am feeling jealous? I have no reason to be jealous at all, considering it is only natural she found someone to be with. But why with a jerk like him? Pyrrha deserved a guy who would treat her right and Aureolin did not seem like that type of guy at all. Then again, why does this matter to me? Of course it shouldn't matter! What was between her and I, it ended a long time ago and that is that! Even though he knew that those thoughts of his where true, the feeling of jealousy would not leave him be.

Jaune opened his eyes back up to see the couple walking away from him, hand in hand. He clinched his hands tightly forming a fist and grinded his teeth together until the couple disappeared from his sight. The feeling of jealousy left him and loneliness took its place. To hell with her and to hell with these past few days, Jaune thought as his emotions roller coasted through his sadness. He drudged on through the cold outdoors, not really feeling the cold at all as he felt uncomfortably warm.

Jaune made his way into the training room to only see Blake, and a gorgeous blonde fighter who could only be Yang facing each other in one of the training rings. She hadn't changed much, he could tell. Her hair seemed to be longer and even more lustrous than he remembered. If that could be possible, beside being taller than him now she still had her great figure. She may look the same on the outside but I am sure that after all these years her personality has probably matured, Jaune thought to himself as he tore his gaze off of Yang.

Why did it matter? Team RWBY, or what Pyrrha had turned into either physically or personality? Jaune had vowed to himself, when he took this offer from Ozpin he must dissociate from his former friends. Two other figures standing on the outskirts of the ring, one was Ruby, and the other could be none other than the person who when Jaune was a part of JNPR wanted to date super badly. It was Weiss, she still had the same petite figure he remembered and her hair was in the same ponytail. She put it in whenever she knew she was gonna take part in combat. She also still wore her combat dress, all in all she looked just like the Weiss he had fallen for.

A wave of longing came upon him. Longing for what could have been if he hadn't been such a coward and run away when his team and his partner needed him the most. What path could he have been leading right now had he more courage? Would he have gotten the date with Weiss he had so desperately desired? He turned away from the group and pushed back the thoughts of the past, and the what if's.

He walked up to one of the computers that stood next to one of the empty training rings. Two categories popped up on the screen once he did, Simulation, or Peer to Peer match. He clicked Simulation and three more options of difficulty popped up on the screen. Jaune didn't hesitate as he clicked on the hardest difficulty and stepped into the ring. Ten robotic Bewolves, and two three robotic Ursas, along with one robot Deathstalker came up from under the floor surrounding Jaune.

Was this all that the hardest setting on the solo trainer practice course that Beacon had to offer? Jaune thought to himself in amusement. This was nothing compared to the training simulators at Greenlight Academy, where the hardest setting was at least twenty Bewolves, five Ursas, three Deathstalkers, and two King Taijitu, and to top it off one Beringel. Compared to the struggle he had with that this would be a piece of cake.

With that Jaune smiled as all his doubts and worries melted from his mind. He got into his combat stance, and he focused on his inner breathing and movements of all the enemies around him. All of the Bewolves acted just as Jaune knew they would by attacking him as a pack coming at him from all directions at once. He smiled as he pulled out his blade and charged with as much speed as he could muster at the Bewolf directly in front of him. With a snap of his wrist, he slashed with immense speed and power behind it the robotic Bewolf in front of him was cut clean in two and exploded in a fireball in front of him.

Jaune attained his combat mindset. The rest of the Bewolves around him seemed to move in slow motion towards him. He grinned. Brought his shield gun and fired five shots at the four Bewolves coming in from his left side, and with his other hand he slashed five more Bewolves on his right side. With inches to spare his brought his shield behind him and blocked the last Bewolf's claws from digging into his back.

The last Bewolf jumped back away from Jaune. "Oh no you don't, you are mine," Jaune told it in a low voice as he did a thrust forward with his blade into the last Bewolf's mechanical stomach ending it. He withdrew his sword and sidestepped out of the way of the body of the fallen Bewolf as it's lifeless body fell to the floor.

He turned his attention to the three remaining Grimm who had been standing back watching as Jaune had dealt with the Bewolves, watching and studying him looking for a weakness. The two Ursas began to circle him, the Deathstalker started inching its way towards him. Jaune wasn't about to let them have the first move, as with unnerving speed and accuracy he threw his blade which struck into one of the circling Ursa's heads before it had a chance to react. The other Ursa cried out in anger at the Ursa's death and charged Jaune, knowing it was coming. With two huge claw arms the Ursa swiped upon where Jaune stood. Wanting this to happen, Jaune ducked under the Ursa's huge claws as the swipe barely missed him but it was too late for the Ursa to try and attack again. Jaune had just ducked into its' guard and smiled somberly into the Ursa's face as he pointed the gun hidden by his shield and shot the Ursa point blank in the face.

The Ursa flew backwards Jaune and slumped to the ground. Jaune spun around and brought his shield in front him just in time to redirect the blow of the stinger of the Deathstalker so that it flew by his left wayside and slammed into the ground next to him. Then with the power of both arms his brought the pointed end of his shield down onto the middle off the stinger which snapped off and the Deathstalker fell back with a hiss of pain. This was the breather that Jaune needed to rush and collect his sword from the Ursa whose head it was still stuck in.

Jaune turned towards the Deathstalker with a look of pure bliss on his face. This is what he now lived for: fighting and killing Grimm, no need to worry about anything else. No having to deal with old memories that being at Beacon brought back. No, everything was so simple in this game of death. No backstabbing, no more feelings other than exhilaration that came with fighting opponents who wanted nothing more than your absolute death. "Now come you beast I haven't finished having my fun yet," Jaune taunted the hurt Deathstalker, with little effect.

Then again, it had. The Deathstalker ran at Jaune with a angered hiss and swiped at him with one of it's crustacean pincer, or it had actually swiped where Jaune had been. Jaune did a frontflip dodging the Deathstalkers attack by a hairs breath, and landed upon the Deathstalker's back.

With this, my fun must come to an end. In just a few days I will be hunting real Grimm which is way better than fighting these robotic simulation clone ones, Jaune thought to himself as he sent his blade through the super hard shell of the Deathstalker's head.

"Simulation over," a robotic female voice rang out around Jaune as he collapsed his shield and sheathed his blade. I need to have a word with Ozpin about upping the difficulty of these simulation, he noted considering that he hadn't even broken a sweat at all.

He was about to pull out his scroll to check on time that before the Bullhead came to pick him and his watcher squad up for his first mission. Only to be stopped by the sound of clapping coming from the direction he had seen team RWBY. Ah shit he thought to himself as he turned around to face the source of the clapping.

Team RWBY, just Yang, stood on the sidelines of his training arena and as he made eye contact with her. She stopped clapping. A wave of what could only be described as annoyance overcame him. The fucking universe just kept pushing all these meetings with the people he wanted nothing to do with anymore came upon him. Jaune decided to ignore Yang and looked away from her, walking the other direction. Only to stop in his tracks as he felt a very hostile air form from where he knew Yang to be standing.

Damn it seems I don't have a choice. I don't really want to be on anyone's bad side for these last few months I am here at Beacon. With that Jaune took three deep breaths and pushed away his annoyance and turned to face Yang. Who was now glaring needles into him.

So, how should I start this conversation anyway? Jaune thought to himself as he noticed Yang walking towards him with her patented style of confidant and sexy. Just as he was about to try and say anything, her fist smashed him square in the face, causing him to stumble backwards to maintain his balance.

Yang gave an impressed look, followed by a smirk. "Is that any way to treat a pretty woman who came to cheer you on?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Knight of Fish here again with another chapter I kinda felt like this chapter was more trying to transition to Jaune starting his mission though I did want to add some more drama as well so here you go also shout out to the two people who edited this story Martunamajor, and The Fish Guru.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and the next chapter will be out in two weeks time hopefully. Also I probably should have put this before I posted the chapter but I redid the ending of chapter 4 to better fit with Yang's character.**

* * *

"Sorry my mind was elsewhere and I hadn't realized anyone was there," Jaune lied trying to calm Yang down before she threw any more punches at him.

"I guess I can understand that sorry for getting so upset with you and punching you out of nowhere," Yang told Jaune offering him a hand up.

Jaune looked at the hand and hesitated a bit as a sense of deja vu hit him, didn't this also happen between and him and Yang's partner Blake earlier today as well? Then again what did it really matter right now? He thought to himself as he grasped the hand and Yang hauled him up to his feet using her incredible strength to do so.

"Let's just say we are both sorry for acting the way we did, though I must say for being a beautiful woman you sure hit like a truck," Jaune told Yang as he let go of her hand and cracked his neck.

"If that was supposed to be a compliment I dare say you might deserve another good hit by the truck again," Yang replied warningly as Jaune saw a glint of something pass through Yang's features.

"Ah! Wait I am sorry that came out all wrong!" Jaune said trying to get himself out of getting punched again. I mean honestly one punch from Yang is enough for a lifetime Jaune stated to himself.

Then without warning Yang laughed and slapped Jaune hard across the back causing him to trip forward a few steps, "don't worry I am just messing with you!"

"Man I honestly thought I was gonna be dead there for a second," Jaune said. A smile playing upon his face. This lighthearted feeling being around one of his old friends made him feel like he had before he had screwed it all up with his cowardice. That one thought drew Jaune back to the reality of things and the reality of who it was standing in front him and all kinds of emotions came upon him again.

"Don't worry if I beat up all the men who gave me horrible compliments there would be a pile of bodies large enough to fill this whole room," Yang told him a smile upon her face now.

Jaune was only half listening as he internally berated himself for the lack of discipline he had just let slip out by showing one of his old friends a ounce of emotion from him. You did not come back here to become their friend's again you came back to fight and protect your home from the Grimm!

"Hey are you ignoring me again!?" Yang asked waving a hand in front of his face pushing Jaune from out of his thoughts.

"I am sorry it has just been a long day and it seems I am pretty tired though it was nice meeting you uh…" Jaune told her as he brought the most apologetic smile to his face that he could.

"The name is Yang! Number one kick ass beauty at the school of Beacon!" Yang self proclaimed to him as she posed.

"Well, mine's William White. It's was nice to meet you," Jaune said as he faked a small laugh and a smile at Yang's antics wanting to avoid the suspicion that anything was wrong in front Yang.

"The pleasure is all mine and let me say I wouldn't mind doing a training match against you someday, I think it would make for a match to end all matches," she told him.

'Well if you only knew who I really was you wouldn't need a training ring to fight me' Jaune thought to himself depressedly instead he kept his fake smile upon his face and replied with. "Yeah that would be fun maybe after I get settled in we could have a training match."

"Well, just make sure you're prepared to go all out against me when we do have our match. I'm not the type of person who likes to hold back even if it is just a training match," Yang said.

"Yes I'll remember that. If that is all, I have to be going now to get the chance shower before it gets too late," Jaune told Yang as he began to walk away from her only to have her follow behind him.

"We seem to be in luck today then! I was heading to the female showers which are in the same direction as the male showers so we can talk more along the way!"

What the hell was with today? Jaune thought to himself a hint of annoyance once again showing up in his gut. No now is not the time to get annoyed I have to think of a way to get rid of her though. "I honestly don't have much to say though the training tired me out too much."

"That is fine," Yang told him and then for a few hopeful seconds there was nothing but silence between them before Yang spoke up again. "So I know you have probably gotten asked this alot before already but why did you transfer here from such a prestigious school as Greenlight Academy so late?"

Man what the hell was her fascination with me Jaune thought to himself bitterly. Then again he should probably respond to her lest she get annoyed with him and punch him again. "I don't honestly know, the headmaster of Greenlight Academy just called me to his office at the beginning of last week and told me the headmaster of Beacon Academy had personally asked for me to come to Beacon. I didn't question a direct order from them and headed here." It was a half truth within a lie, considering it was it true that Ozpin had personally asked for him to come back but it was a lie because Jaune did know the exact reason that Ozpin had asked for him to come back.

"Well now that you are here I hope we can be friends," Yang told him and he looked at her as she walked besides him to see a genuine smile on her face. That made this whole situation hit him hard in the gut.

"I...hope...we…" Jaune started to reply without even thinking about it but caught himself before he said those words he knew he would regret saying. Considering he had already promised himself when he had made the decision to come back to Beacon that he would not make friends with any of his old friends when he came here.

"You are a weird one William I have to admit that but I don't dislike that!" Yang said, taking his hesitation as a sign of him being shy. Just then the saving grace finally came to Jaune's view in the sight of the door showing the female's shower room.

"Well this is my stop," Yang told him as she walked past him and stopped at the door and gave him a wink and said this as she opened the door, "would you look at that! I got the shower to myself today!"

She turned to face Jaune smiling mischievously, "though maybe it doesn't have to be by myself if a hunk like you would care to join me."

There was a second before the words were processed, but focused as he gave a small smirk and turned away. "No thanks, maybe next time," Jaune said as he walked away, throwing a hand in the air.

Yang never gave a response, and he heard the door close. A wave of exhaustion washed over him at that moment. How could she still have so much energy around strangers she had just met? I guess some things never change.

Jaune knew he should be happy that Yang was now gone. and he hoped to whatever higher power was in control of things that he would not run into her again as long as he was at Beacon. In all honesty he hoped that he wouldn't have to speak to any of his old friends anymore while he was at Beacon he didn't know how much longer he could keep his memories in check.

Jaune then finally got to the door that housed behind it both the dressing, and shower room for males. As he grasped the door handle he felt a presence behind him a presence he had not hoped to feel. It was the presence of the only other male who used to be on his team who Jaune had considered to be one of his best friends Ren.

"I saw you enter the training hall and knew I could catch you here alone," the voice of Ren said front behind him.

"Who are you and why did you want to catch me here alone?" Jaune asked playing dumb considering he had a few ideas on what Ren might want and none of them ended well for him.

"I just had to check on a hunch of mine and doing it around the other's wouldn't have been such a good idea," Ren responded in a tone that gave away none of his emotions to Jaune.

"A hunch? What does that have to do with me at all?" Jaune asked the sense of fatigue that had been present in his system was now gone swapped out now for a feeling of uneasiness.

Ren did not respond to his question right away instead he just stared at Jaune his expression taking on a dark demeanor as Jaune felt the gaze studying him. At last after what felt like forever Ren answered, "we both know what my hunch is don't we Jaune?"

That sense of uneasiness also flew away then as Jaune's heart rate went way up at hearing Ren utter that name in his direction. But how does he…? No he must just be guessing I can still play this down Jaune thought to himself as he tried his hardest to stay in control of everything.

"Who is that?" Jaune asked trying his best to sound as curious as possible so that his lie would not be detected at all.

Ren's eyes flared, an expression that Jaune had never really seen. In an instant before Jaune knew what was happening Ren had shoved him against the door. With a trembling hand he kept Jaune pushed up against the wall, and with his other hand which was also trembling he made a fist and aimed it at Jaune's face.

"You know full damn well who that is considering it was who you used to be!" Ren yelled at him his fist still up in the air not moving in a inch towards Jaune's face.

"You must be mistaken considering I have always been William White, and will continue to be for the remainder of my days," Jaune replied in a cold voice as he slapped away Ren's hand.

Right as Jaune slapped away, Ren held him against the door with his other hand. Jaune had known it was coming and could have probably avoided it had he wanted to but he took the punch full on as he stumbled backwards into the door his aura flaring to life as it took most of the brunt of Ren's punch.

Ren stood there both his hands now at his side as he stood there his whole body trembling with anger as he looked at Jaune now. "You are a damn coward Jaune, hiding behind false names. Why the hell did you even come back after you ran away!?"

Jaune pushed himself upright all the while his eyes never leaving Ren. What was strange was how devoid of emotion he was at this moment. Was it due to his training or had his emotions finally run out? He did not have any answers to that question. "Like I said I have no clue who the hell you are talking about."

"So you are gonna continue to hide then," Ren stated more than asked in a cold voice.

"Hide from what exactly?" Jaune asked.

"Fine but I know who you are Jaune even if you want to hide it from me," Ren said as he started forward towards the door and Jaune.

Jaune did not even respond to that as he moved out of the way of the door and Ren exited the room. As the door closed behind him the fatigue hit worse than ever before.

Jaune knew today had to have been one of the worst days since his departure from Beacon to Greenlight. What was he going to do about Ren? How high where the chances of Ren telling all of Jaune's old friends about who he suspected Wiliam White to be?

"Maybe I should just go to Ozpin and tell him to send me back to Greenlight so I can finish my studies there and go be a Huntsman in some other part of the world away from Vail," Jaune murmured to himself as he got undress and went into the shower room.

As he pulled the nozzle, the warm water cascaded down his body a firm determination started building up inside him. No he would stay and graduate from Beacon, he would never fall back into cowardice who had left his only partner to save his own skin. He would never be the person who instead of facing his team and friends after that had run away from them for fear of their disappointment. No, now he was William White the man who had trained for two years at one of the hardest academies to not be that coward again.

With those thought in his mind he turned off the water, dried himself, equipped his gear and checked his scroll for the time. It was close to the time he was supposed to be on the Bullhead.

Finally my first mission under Ozpin is about to start Jaune thought as he made his way to his room. Luckily for him dusk had started to settle in so he did not run into any of his old companions again.

He left the building and looked up into the sky to see that clouds were beginning to form and block out the setting sun. The temperature was dropping, so there was going to be another snow storm soon. Turbulence Jaune grimaced at that considering no matter how strong willed he was about not being a coward again his motion sickness would make him look weak in front of Huntsmen Ozpin had sent to watch over him on this mission.

Oh well, Jaune thought. This is what my training was also for, I should be able to handle a little bit of a bump on the way due to bad weather. He made his way to the landing platform to see a Bullhead getting prepared to leave. Jaune could barely contain his excitement as he neared the Bullhead he was finally going to be able to do what he felt most comfortable doing: being a Huntsman and hunting down those who do harm the innocent.

When he finally got into the Bullhead he saw four people sitting on one side of the Bullhead, he took a seat opposite of all of them and looked at each of them. The one on the outermost left side of the group of four he recognized as the guy who had been with him and Ozpin though he honestly couldn't remember the guy's name for the life of him.

Next to him was another guy who had white hair, a red bandana fastened around his head, red eyes, and a bored expression on a face that hinted at the guy being somewhat close to Jaune's age.

Then came a woman with azure blue hair in pigtails, which clashed with the mature featured face, she also had ice blue eyes that unnerved Jaune.

Last was another woman with forest green hair which looked like an unkempt forest of it's own, green eyes which were covered by hugely framed glasses, and freckles.

All in all Jaune could not see as to how any one of these four besides the guy who meant with him and Ozpin were highly trained Huntsman then again he knew to never judge a book by its cover.

"Before this mission gets started, let me tell you one thing Wiliam White, or Jaune, or whatever you go by. If you do get into any serious danger we will not risk ourselves to save you. The lives of my teammates come first to me before yours does," the man on the furthest left told him.

"Yes sir uh," Jaune replied and faltered not remembering the guys name.

The main sighed shaking his head, "the name is Vincent, the guy next to me is Lance, and the women next to him is Carli, and next to her is Olivia. Remember our names well because we are the people who are gonna give Ozpin the final say on whether you can hand any further missions on your own or not."

All three of Vincent's teammates did their own thing to greet Jaune. Carli curtly nodded in his direction, Olivia on the other hand waved at him with huge enough waves to make herself fall a bit as she bumped into the metal wall. Lance on the other hand did nothing but stare him up and down and then smirked.

"Are you honestly sure you are ready for this kid?" Lance asked in a bemused voice.

"Yes sir I am," Jaune respond.

"Well we will see about that," Lance said the smirk still there.

"Stop it Lance it isn't our mission to antagonise him, we are here to make a unbiased opinion on if he can do the tasks that are required of a huntsman," Carli scalded Lance.

"Aww man you are no fun Carli," Lance said his smirk turning into a pout as he put his hands behind his head, sighed, and closed his eyes not saying another word.

Were these people really what a group of trained huntsman acted like, Jaune wondered to himself. He did not know how to put this but each one of them seems kinda strange. Then again who was he to judge?

"Well folks it is time for lift off so buckle yourself in and enjoy the ride," the pilot told them.

Finally no more Beacon, no more having to worry about running into his old friends anymore. Things were finally starting to go back into the neck of the woods where Jaune felt more at home. With those thoughts Jaune closed his eyes and went into a meditative state so that he would be able to survive the whole trip without getting motion sickness.


End file.
